


Rexsoka week 2018

by TabbyWolf



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Rexsoka Week, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf
Summary: Oneshots I wrote for rexsoka week. Sorry I’m late, life is chaos





	1. It was back during the war

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day 1, day 2 is coming soon

They were on their way back from Christophsis. The youngling - or padawan as she made very clear - was sitting next to him. She seemed to be in a weird mood and wouldn’t sit still. She kept swinging her legs back and forth. He knew the habit, many cadets did the same thing when their legs couldn’t reach the ground yet.

Come to think of it, she really did look like a cadet. She had the same weird built that a six or seven year old cadet would have. He assumed that weird gangly look was just from the rapid aging they went through at that age. She also had the body language of a cadet. She wasn’t just swinging her legs, she also held on tight to her seat even though it was a smooth ride and looked around the ship as if she’d never seen the inside of a shuttle. Then again, a padawan was probably similar to a cadet. He didn’t know for sure, maybe he should ask her.

“So uhm... kid?” He said, meeting her eyes “What is a padawan exactly? All I know about them is that Skywalker didn’t want one until you showed up”. She raised an eye marking at him “it’s just another word for apprentice. I didn’t know he didn’t want a padawan to be honest. The council just told me to go and said that I’d be the perfect match for him, so I didn’t expect him to react like that” Rex smiled. Based on what he saw that day and how quickly the General warmed up to this padawan, they would make a good team.

He though back to her earlier question about rank, and realized he hadn’t really answered. Come to think of it, he wasn’t even sure if she outranked him. She was a Jedi -or not? Do padawans count? Weren’t they still learning how to be a Jedi? He really should learn more about the Jedi. But the regs were clear that the Jedi wouldn’t be placed below clones in the ranks. She would probably be given the rank of commander. Now he understood why he hadn’t been promoted after their Commander fell. And he probably wouldn’t be promoted until after Ahsoka would be a Jedi, assuming he’d still be alive at that point. Not that he was disappointed. Cody has told him how much report writing came with that rank. He’d probably have to help the kid adjust to almost everything. “Well kid, if you’re here to stay you’re going to have to learn military strategy, regs and all the other stuff. I’ll help you with that. Between you and me, regs and formalities aren’t the generals strong suit” Ahsoka laughed behind her hand “Thanks, Rex”

He felt his bracer vibrate to alert him to a private comm message and immediately put his helmet on. General Skywalker appeared in his HUD. “I heard that.” Rex stiffened “don’t worry,” Skywalker immediately said, probably feeling that Rex assumed he was in trouble. “I wanted to thank you for offering to help teach her. You’re right, I really don’t like regs. I owe you one” “thank you, sir” Rex said, so softly so only no one outside of his helmet could hear it and he ended the call. “What was that about” Ahsoka asked. “Nothing” Rex said. “How did you hear that?” He added. “Togruta have much better hearing than humans” she replied. He nodded and decided that he should probably ask General Skywalker for some data on both the Jedi and Togruta.


	2. Chasing shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 everyone, this takes place during rebels. I’m not that much of an angst fan so I added some fluff too. Hope you enjoy

“CODY NO!!!” Ahsoka was pushed out of the bed and landed on the durasteel floor of the ghost with a thud. She knew Rex had trouble sleeping so she decided to stay with him and the rest of Phoenix squadron, at least for now.

Rex immediately sat up to help her up, with an apologetic look on his face. She sat down next to him on the bed and put her arm around him. He was sweaty and trembling, and he looked like he was barely holding it together. She pulled him close to her, petting his head. He sobbed for a few minutes before letting go.

“I’m sorry” he said. She looked at him with a worried smile. “I’m okay Rex. Do you want to talk about it?” He sighed. “About what?” “About what’s bothering you. I know the feeling all too well” she rubbed his scalp soothingly “I have nightmares too, mostly from bad memories and regrets. If you want to, I’ll listen. It helps, but only if you feel comfortable talking about it”. Rex put his arms around her waist and considered it. After a few moments, he started talking..

“I never told Cody about the inhibitor chip. I should’ve. I removed my own chip immediately after Fives died, I had months to tell Cody about it. But I didn’t” they sat in silence for a moment before he continued “I thought that he wouldn’t understand. Wouldn’t want to understand. He hated traitors, and I was afraid he’d see me as one, or that he would believe the longnecks. He might think that the chip actually made him a better soldier. That’s why I never told him. He had to learn that being a good soldier and doing what was ordered weren’t always the same thing. And he had to learn it for himself. But still, maybe he would’ve at least considered it. Maybe I’d be able to convinced him to remove the chip. Maybe he’d have done it for me. Maybe I could’ve saved him and then he’d still be himself and General Kenobi would’ve still been alive” 

Ahsoka pulled him closer “you didn’t do anything wrong. You knew you had to get as many of those inhibitor chips out as you could and you did that. Warning Cody first wouldn’t be a good idea. You should’ve done your own battalions first, and you didn’t have time to finish those. It wasn’t your fault that order 66 came when it did. You did everything you could and you saved many of your brothers”

Rex seemed to calm down a little. “Thanks, cyare. I’ll probably never understand how you can make me feel so much better every time” he kissed her forehead, his beard was a bit prickly but in a good way. She smiled into the kiss

She broke the kiss. It was time for her to open up to him too. “That’s because I know the feeling. During the whole seige of Mandalore, I felt that something was wrong with Skyguy. Through the force I mean. I could feel how he got more anxious during the whole nine months of the siege, until he was so scared, angry and confused that I was convinced he’d snap sooner or later. I really wanted to call off the entire mission and just go to him and see what was wrong, but I couldn’t just abandon the issuing. Besides, he’d have Obi-Wan and senator Amidala with him. I assumed they’d be enough. I was so wrong. While we were fighting Maul, I felt it. Fear, anger, hatred and suffering. In that order. It lasted only a moment, and then he was gone. Only a few moments later, order 66 was issued. I feel like I could’ve prevented all of it. My master’s death, order 66, the fall of the Republic.”

She shuddered at the thought. Rex pulled her close to him. “I don’t know what to say... I’m surprised you deal with such a thought so well, cyare. I’d probably have gone crazy”. She smiled against his cheek. “Meditation helps me a lot.the force doesn’t feel like I’ve actually made a mistake. Like it somehow would’ve ended up even worse if I had gone back to Coruscant.” “Perhaps you would’ve died too, and I don’t know how the rebellion would’ve turned out without Fulcrum’s intel” Rex suggested. “Perhaps,” Ahsoka said, “but there is nothing we can gain from wondering what could’ve been. Right now we should focus on what’s important right now. This rebellion, but also on getting a good night sleep. And I have an idea that might help” she let go of him. “I’m going to try to teach you meditation. I’m not sure how effective it is on people who aren’t force sensitive. I used to think it wouldn’t help, but I’ve heard it does from Hera” She sat on the foot of the bed, in the lotus position and waited for Rex to do the same. “I hope it does” he said before sitting down across from her. He wasn’t as flexible as her, so he sat cross legged instead. “Close your eyes” she said and he did. Ahsoka kissed him. “I didn’t know that was part of meditation”. She laughed. It’s not, but it calms you down” he smiled back at her.

As it turns out, Hera was right. It did help. They meditated together before going to sleep every night from that moment on.


	3. It’s Maddness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU based loosely on How revenge of the sith should’ve ended. Basically the war ended well, and Rex and Ahsoka are in college now because reschooling all the surviving clones was cheaper for the republic than keeping the GAR intact or letting all the clones retire. Also Fives and Hardcase are still alive, though they’re only mentioned. I might make a proper AU from this someday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m so late, like I said before life is kinda chaotic for me now

Rex woke up with a montral in his eye. He really loved it when Ahsoka slept over, but his small room had only one bed and her montrals has grown quite a bit in the three years since the siege of Mandalore, so they ended up poking him often. Ahsoka was still asleep. He imagined how cute she probably looked while sleeping and made a mental note to ask her to sleep face to face instead of spooning the next time he snuck her in. Most of his fellow students wouldn’t be suspicious at all if he had a girl in his flat, but there were a lot of fellow clones at this college too. And they’d recognize her as their former commanding officer.

And then there was Skywalker. They’d decided to tell their former General and friend about their relationship eventually, but they didn’t get the chance yet, even though he lived on the same planet as them. He’d been very busy with a lot of things during the last three years and they rarely saw him face to face. A lot had happened during and since the end of the clone wars. The chancellor had told Anakin that he was a Sith Lord, Anakin had turned him over to the Jedi council and then immediately left the Jedi order to be with his wife, senator Amidala. She gave birth to twins a day later. A week after that, Ahsoka and the 332th returned to Coruscant with Maul as their prisoner. That was when they’d heard the whole story.

After that, Skywalker had been too busy with his biters, finishing the war and after that he decided he was finally going to do what he joined the Jedi order for in the first place: liberating all the slaves in the outer rim.They had seen him occasionally, but he usually visited Ashoka at her place when Rex wasn’t there. And on the few occasions when it was just the three of them, the subject hadn’t come up. Ashoka has even tried to grab Rex’s hand to make Skywalker bring it up but he was just too oblivious. That’s how they ended up being a couple for three years without telling General Skywalker.

Most of torrent company knew, but they didn’t see their brothers as often as they’d want. He, Ashoka, Fives and Echo has all picked computer science. But Kix and Coric had gotten into medschool and Jesse. Hardcase had picked child psychiatry for some reason. That reason being that Hardcase was diagnosed with ADHD after the war and he wanted to help other people with the same fate. Most of the pilots already had jobs flying commercial spaceships instead. Life was strange after the GAR was disbanded and all the clones either got new jobs or went to college.

At least he had gotten help adjusting from Fives, who had ran away when Fox pointed a gun at him, never to be seen again. At least, not until after the whole trial of Palpatine. He’d stormed back into the barracks after being presumed dead, dressed in civilian clothing and a ridiculous hat to cover up his tattoo, and he told everyone “I told you so”. Apparently he’d lived as a civilian for the rest of the war and he was beyond happy to get a college education. Something about not wanting to go back to retail.

Rex looked at the time. 10:34 AM. He would never have slept in this late in the GAR but he’d gotten used to a more relaxed lifestyle. And it was weekend, so he didn’t have any classes. He still had a bit of homework but he could take it easy today. He could sleep for some time, Ahsoka in his arms

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. He was getting up when he heard General Skywalker’s voice saying “Rex, are you in there? I need you right now!” He immediately got up, accidentally pushed a now awake and pissed Ahsoka on the ground, put his pants and helmet on and opened the door, saluted and said “yes sir” out of habit before realizing that being shirtless, with sleeping pants and his phase II helmet probably looked weird. General Skywalker didn’t seem to notice though, he immediately started talking about how he and Padme needed to be on Coruscant this weekend and how they had to leave ASAP as he handed the half naked clone Luke, Leia and a suitcase with “everything they’d need. Rex was too confused to take it in. General Skywalker kissed his kids goodbye, said “bye Luke, bye Leia. Hi Snips, Rex, take good care of them, bye Snips, bye Rex” and he’s gone. Rex turned around to see Ahsoka standing in the hallway in her pajamas (which were pretty much just a crop top and short, comfy shorts since was summer). He shot her a confused look, but she didn’t react.

He felt Leia squirm in his arms and then he felt his helmet lift. She was trying to push it off. He looked for a place to put the toddlers down immediately but it was too late. The helmet was off and it fell down, onto his bare shoulder and then onto Luke. He started crying immediately. Ahsoka took Luke from him to comfort the boy, while Rex scolded Leia for not being nice to him or her brother. Leia apologized and Ahsoka told the twins to go play. She got them their toys from the suitcase Anakin had left while Rex put on a shirt.

“Well, I guess we’re watching them now” Ashoka said. Rex sighed. He’d been looking forward to spending the weekend with Ahsoka, and now they were stuck watching the twins. He didn’t dislike them, but they’d already surpassed their father in terms of destruction and chaos. In an entertaining way, but still. They took after their father a bit too much. He got the inflatable beds from the suitcase while Ahsoka distracted the kids. He spotted a radio controlled miniature Y-wings. They were very well made and even had actual guns, though he assumed the lasers were harmless and would just register as a hit and keep scores. Still, general Skywalker was the only one who could have made a ship this tiny and he wasn’t exactly known for avoiding damage of property. But still, the toys would be a lot of fun, even if they could only be flown by the responsible adults.

He put the fighters back and started working on the inflatable beds when he got called on the comms. He grabbed his bracer from the display and answered. “Captain Rex here” he said. “Hey Rex, Anakin here. How are the twins?” He sighed. “They’ve had a wonderful 25 minutes. Weren’t you in a hurry?” “I just checked in at the spaceport, Padme insisted that we fly commercially. The Twilight is being repaired and apparently the Resolute would be too expensive to take” Rex laughed at the idea of the General using the Resolute as his personal ship but immediately stopped when he heard a lightsaber ignite and Ahsoka saying “Leia, but that shoto down or I’ll tell your mom”. Skywalker seemed amused “don’t worry, she knows how dangerous those things are and she won’t harm anyone. She just likes being chased” he relayed this information to Ahsoka immediately and looked back at the former General, who looked a bit less amused now. “Rex, I think it’s time we talk about the Bantha in the room. Or, more specifically, the half naked Togruta in your room. While you were also half naked. I need an explanation”

Rex swallowed. “Well, sir... Ahsoka and I are together. Have been since the end of the clone wars actually. We wanted to tell you face to face but we never had the opportunity” Anakin just stood there, silently. The hologram flickered a few times. Then he swore under his breath before looking the now terrified clone. “Thanks, Rex. Now I have to do the dishes for the rest of the month” Padme appeared next to Anakin, laughing behind her hand and giving her husband an amused “I told you so” look before addressing Rex. “Anakin and I had a bet. I’m happy for both of you” “Thanks, senator”, the clone said, blushing. “Padme” she corrected. “Right, sorry Padme”, Rex said. That went better than expected. Suddenly, the hologram lit up with the bright blue light of Anakin’s lightsaber. “I’m happy for you too, but if you hurt her” Rex didn’t even have the change to react to the expected threat because he heard chaos erupt in the kitchen. He ran. Anakin and Padme shook their heads before ending the call. It was going to be a long weekend.


	4. A different point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kix finds suspicious injuries on his captain. A few days later, he finds out how he got them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, here’s a new chapter. I have the next one halfway done but I’m pretty bad at planning and I need to prioritize real life over fanfics. Plus I’m nervous about uploading. But better late than never am I right?

Kix sighed when he looked at the Captain’s injuries. He had another set of bite wounds. They were always the same. The bites were always in his shoulders, were shaped like they were from a human but whatever bit him usually broke the skin where the canines were supposed to be, and left relatively relatively fresh and clean wounds. Kix just sprayed the wound with disinfectant and rubbed it in with gloved hands. The other clone cringed at the painful stinging, and Kix shrugged “Sorry sir, were out of numbing spray and I can’t let a bite wound go untreated.”

After Kix was done applying bacta patches to the wounds, Rex got up to leave, but Kix immediately closed the doors. “Captain, we need to talk”. “About what?” “About you getting bit all the time” Rex sighed. “It’s nothing to worry about Kix”. The medic raised and eyebrow. “With all due respect sir, you’re the only one in the entire 501st with bite marks like that. Doesn’t that concern you?” “I’d be more concerned if others had them too” “What’s that supposed to mean? I still need to know how you got them” “and I won’t tell you, so stop asking” Rex opened the door and left. Kix decided to drop the subject because Hardcase came limping towards the medbay. How that hyperactive son-of-a-broken-jar got himself injured so often without learning his lesson was beyond him.

A few days passed and the 501st finally got a break. Not the medics though, they had to do routine inspections on the troops. Kix looked at his list after seeing Fives. Next up was Commander Tano. Great. He liked the Commander, but he always felt uneasy about her inspections. He knew nudity was a taboo among non-clones. The always said clones were too comfortable around each other. They all looked mostly the same under their armor and they weren’t used to having privacy anyway, so no need to care. Of course, that didn’t apply to the Commander. She said he had never overstepped her boundaries and that she’d tell him if he did, but still. She was different from his brothers, which didn’t sit well with Kix. He was so used to all of his patients being physically identical (for the most part). There were feminine issues, which he didn’t have first hand experience with. And the fact that’s she’s a carnivore with the tendency to just eat whatever she wants anyway. Perhaps Kix was overthinking, but she was the only patient who was _that_ different. The runner up was Skywalker, who‘s at least the same gender and species as the clones. 

Ahsoka walking into the medbay distracted the medic from his thoughts. He still had a check up to do. “Commander, you’re here. Sit down and we’ll get started”. She smiled at him and sat down. He took her temperature, it was normal for a Togruta, but it would’ve been too cold for a human. Her resting heartbeat was slows, and she was growing well. He added 57 kg and 169 cm to her grow chart. He looked at her, and she looked back, slightly worried. “Sir, is it okay if I measure you with montrals? Just out of curiosity” She nodded and he got to work. 181 cm. He smiled “Three more centimeters and you’ll be taller than me. Although montrals technically don’t count”. His commander playfully punched him in the side.

The rest of the exam went as expected (aside from him finding bruises on her lekku but that wasn’t a big deal. Bruises happen all the time) until it was time for teeth inspection. Nothing was wrong with her teeth. Well, they were a bit creepy if you took a close look at them. Her front teeth were relatively human-like but her canines and molars screamed carnivore. But Kix realized what those teeth could do. What kind of bitemarks they’d leave. How they matches the ones on his Captain. Kriff. That explained the bitemarks. And the bruises on her lekku. 

Kix really didn’t want to think about it, but he had to. Her health was important to him, and not just because General Skywalker would kill him if he let anything happen to his padawan. He just had to think of a way to breach the subject without making it too awkward. Maybe that couldn’t be avoided. Or maybe he should just ask in the most professional way possible. That’s probably his best bet. He takes a deep breath before asking “Are you sexually active?” Ahsoka rolls her eyes. “Nah, I just lie there” “The bites on Rex indicate otherwise” Ahsoka‘s face went pale while her lekku turned dark. It still weirded Kix out that Togruta could blush and go pale at the same time but he couldn’t focus on that. He had been entirely unprofessional all because he’s a di’kut who blurts out what he’s thinking whenever things get awkward. “I’m sorry Commander, that was-“ “Don’t tell Skyguy, he’ll kill me” she cut him off. “Or, more likely, Rex” she added in a small voice. ”I know. Don’t worry, I won’t tell him. Patient confidentiality” he said as he walked off to one of his closets. “I know both of you are clean and that all clones are supposed to be sterile, but vasectomies can still fail.” He grabbed a box of condoms and walked back towards her. “Can you please send Rex over for testing. I’d prefer to do it ASAP but we ship out in three days and I’m doing checkups until then. Use these until we’re sure he can’t knock you up.” he handed her the box of condoms. Ahsoka was now completely flushed but she accepted the box, muttered a “Thank you” under her breath and left with the box hidden under her arms. Kix sighed. And this wasn’t even the worst thing he dealt with (that would be things in orifices that weren’t designed for things and the “I just slipped” story he always got. Why did his brothers still thing he’d believe that?) He still dreaded the comm he had to make. But he had to get it over with. Before Rex could properly answer, Kix said “I know how you got those bites. If you break her heart, your next visit to the medbay won’t be pleasant. If you’re not in the morgue that is.”


	5. Lone travelers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex stays on tatooine for a few months after order 66 before moving in with wolffe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this took so long. I orginally wrote this, but then I decided that it has to much focus on the relationship between Rex and Luke. But then I couldn’t think of anything better so I’ll upload this. I don’t have a beta reader so sorry for the minor interpunction errors and such

Rex was walking through Mos Eisley. It was a relatively nice place to stay. Sure, the place was a hive of scum and villainy but that just meant a clone covered in rags wouldn’t stand out too much and he was left in relative peace. He still had something to do. General Skywalker had died defending the younglings in the temple during the order 66, and he had to inform his family. Eventually he found the Lars household. They were kind to him and let him see their new son, Luke. Luke Skywalker. General Skywalker’s son. The former Captain had just stood there holding the small child, baffled at the fact that he was holding a human that was this tiny, and that his General had a son. He had known about his marriage to senator Amidala, but this was still a bit much. How had he not known about this child? Maybe it was because he hadn’t seen the Senator in the last nine months of the clone wars. The Larses had offered him a job too. Dull, manual labor but he could afford food and water with it, safe some money for possible emergencies and he could stay at the farm.

He hadn’t had any experience with moisture farming but the farmers were desperate for an extra pair of hands. Especially with Luke being only two months old and both adoptive parents were completely unprepared. Apparently General Kenobi had delivered Luke to the Larses out of the blue and they had had no time to prepare for anything. Lars had even been desperate enough to ask Rex for advice on several tings, including what to tell the boy when he was older, more specifically to prevent him from going off to serve the empire. Rex had just told him he shouldn’t glorify war and tell him that it was essentially a bunch of people dying in vain. The opposite of what he’d been taught. And to to not imply that his parents had been great warriors or something. Lars decided he’d tell the boy his father was a navigator and that the star destroyer he worked on got destroyed and his mother was a mechanic on the same ship.

Rex arrived at the farm where he went straight to the shed that he lived in. He took off the rags and started cleaning the sand of his armor. It was weird having his Phase I back. The Phase II set was buried with Skipper, the clone who’s body he’d used to fake his own death. It had also been repainted after he was reassigned to the 332th. His Phase I still had the 501st blue, and so had the helmet (he had gotten a new helmet when he joined the 332th since repainting a helmet was a lot of work. Well, not the repainting but the removing the old paint and priming was more work than just getting a new one). He still didn’t feel comfortable wearing his armor without the rags. Especially since it was 501st blue. He didn’t really want people to think he was part of the 501st on _that_ night.He knew why his brothers had done that. The inhibitor chips had taken away their free will, forcing them to kill the younglings and the Jedi that weren’t strong enough for the frontlines. And General Skywalker, who had died defending the younglings according to the news. He also knew command of the 501st had been handed over to a Sith named Darth Vader, an intimidating figure that was known for being ruthless. General Skywalker would roll in his grave if he knew that that monster had his legion now. It was probably best not to dwell too much on it. He had to keep a low profile. He couldn’t do anything about the empire. At least, not alone. And Ahsoka wanted him to stay safe. Force, how he hoped he’d see her again somehow. He’d thought about what his life would be like if he hadn’t been forced to leave her. Maybe they could’ve had a family of their own someday. He turned on his com again, hoping she’d send him a message. He had promised to check the GAR coms once a week, so she could find him if necessary but avoid tracing as much as possible. He held his breath when he saw he had gotten a message. Could it be?

He turned on the comm, but it wasn’t Ahsoka. It was Wolffe. “Rex, if you get this please comm me. You were right about the chips. General Plo... he... I can’t talk about it. Please comm me back” Rex immediately called Wolffe back. “Rex, you called back. It’s good to hear your voice again” Rex smiled Even though Wolffe couldn’t see it. “It’s good to see you too, Wolffe. What are you up to since the war is over?” He tried to say it lighthearted, mostly to avoid the obvious. If Wolffe didn’t remove his inhibitor chip in time... “not much, but quit stalling. What happened to you and your Jedi?” Rex sighed. He should’ve known, Wolffe wasn’t one to dance around subjects that needed addressing. “I managed to save Ahsoka. We had to fake our deaths afterwards and we had part ways. We’d be too obvious together. _They_ think I killed her and died from my wounds” Rex was glad that he had a secure, encrypted comm. He also changed the keys just in case. If the empire overheard that, he’d be dead. He heard Wolffe sigh. “That’s good to hear. I couldn’t save my General. The pilots shot him down before I could do anything. I... snuck out after that. Left the GAR unannounced. Got my chip removed too. I should’ve done it earlier. I might’ve been able to save General Plo”. “I’m so sorry for your loss, vod” Rex offered. Wolffe remained silent. He had expected that reaction. Wolffe was never good in dealing with feelings. “So, what are you up to now?” Rex asked, hoping to steer the conversation towards something more comfortable. Or at least less uncomfortable. “I live on Seelos now. Found a vod. His name is Gregor. He was a commando before he went MIA, but then he was found again by some clankers who helped him remember who he was before he got blown up again or something. I don’t know the details and neither does he. I think he got some brain damage from the blast. But he’s alright. We still have an empty bunk in our AT-TE if you’re interested” Rex considered it for a moment. He wanted to be with his brothers again, but he knew the Larses needed him for a couple more months. He really didn’t like this planet with all, there was way too much sand. It was coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere, just like his general said. He hated how it got in his armor. But he also wanted to stay with Luke a bit longer. The child was familiar and he gave the clone a new hope for a better future. But he knew he couldn’t stay, and Seelos seemed like a good next option. “Yeah I’m interested, but I want to stay here for a few more months. I have a job and I’m saving up cash because I might need it later.. is it okay if I come over in a few months?” Rex asked. “Of course. Take your time. I’ll keep both bunks free” Wolffe answered. “Two? I only need one,” The Captain replied. Wolffe shrugged and said “I wanted to keep the other one for Ahsoka. In case she shows up. She’s like my sister, and I assume you feel the same way about her”. Rex swallowed. He didn’t feel that way about her at all. He loved her, she was his everything. He had betrayed the republic for her. The fact that it became a dictatorship nothing like the republic he fought for was irrelevant since he didn’t know that was happening when he committed treason for her. “Rex, what’s wrong?” Wolffe said, breaking the silence. “She was more than that to me. Much more. I loved her more than I loved the Republic” Rex said. Wolffe was silent for a few seconds. Rex was panicking internally. Maybe he made the wrong choice to finally be open about his relationship now that there was no more GAR to recondition him. Wolffe finally broke the silence. “Did you get to tell her?” Rex smiled wryly. “I did. She felt the same way. She made the last eight months on Mandalore the best months of my life. I really miss her, and I hope she contacts me again. I can’t contact her, her comlink broke during order 66 and she can’t get a new one with the same frequency. But she said she’d comm me as soon as she felt it was safe, though that might take months or even years” “that’s good to hear. I’m sorry you had to part ways. If you come here, you can use the AT-TE’s main computer to give your comlink more range. Seelos is remote so you’re gonna need that” “Won’t that make it easier to trace me?” “Yes, but only to those who look for your designation specifically. And the empire won’t if they think you’re dead”. “Good point vod, I’ll comm you later. It’s getting late here.” “Good night Rex, stay out of the way of the empire”. “I will, thanks” and with that he hung up. 

Ahsoka was working on one of the smaller freighters the Fardi’s owned. The thing was beat up so badly she genuinely felt sorry for it. She was just screwing one of the panels back in when the entire ramp fell out. She sighed. Putting it back in would’ve been completely possible to do on her own, but people would get suspicious. She looked too skinny to be able to lift the whole ramp alone without the force and no one could know. She could ask Rex for help though, he looked strong enough. That is, if he were there with her. Which he wasn’t. She kept thinking about him. She knew she had to let him go, but it hurt. This was probably why the Jedi were so against attachments. But she’d find him again, as soon as she could. She’d have to wait until the empire had settled in, and until people wouldn’t associate his face with the empire as much as they did now. Which wouldn’t take that long considering how fast the clones were being replaced by regular humans. She knew how too. The medics were instructed to prioritize anybody else over clones, so most clones just died from their injuries. Even if they were minor, the empire wouldn’t give them antibiotics or bacta if it got infected. They said it was to prevent resistant strains from infecting the entire army. It wasn’t complete nonsense, antibiotics could cause resistant bacteria to develop. Clones weren’t a particular risk though, the risk was universal for all species. She hated knowing that that’s how her men, her brothers were dying. At least Rex was probably relatively safe. And Jesse and a few of the others. But she missed Rex the most. While all clones were special to her, Rex was her boyfriend. Sadly, she couldn’t comm him since she didn’t have a good, untraceable and encrypted comm and that she would risk both their lives if she called him with the civvie comm she had now they would both be traced. The empire had all civvie comms under surveillance. Plus, she wasn’t even sure if this thing could even use the intergalactic satellite network. The signal could be limited to Thabeska. She just couldn’t risk any of it. She’d just wait until she found a place to hide him and had the resources to contact him properly. Until then, she had to wait patiently. Patience wasn’t her strong suit, but he’d be worth it.


	6. Free day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Cut and his family, Rex returns home. He accidentally hurts his Commander while trying to make his replacement cuirass less shiny and reflects on his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry that I’m terribly late with this. I got distracted by a one shot that got out of hand and that I’m going to upload once I stop editing the first few chapters. Enjoy!

...After the area had been checked, the farmers allowed CT-7567 to borrow one of the eopie to get to the rendezvous. The eopie was set free to find its way back home by itself. CT-7567 successfully returned to the fleet

Next steps: CT-7567 was sent to the medbay for further treatment. Expected to make a full recovery. Chest plate needs replacement.

Signed,  
Captain CT-7567 “Rex”

Rex read the report again, making sure he never gave any hints to Cut being a clone. His report was entirely true. It said the farmer was a human male, and the father of the children. That should throw them off of Cut’s trace. He submitted the report and went back to his to do list to find it empty.

He got up to walk around the resolute. he’d been cleared for light tasks like reports but he wasn’t allowed to be training or get any other assignments until his chest was fully healed. He wasn’t even sure if he was allowed to go for a walk. He sat back and took a sip of his caf while he considered what he should do to kill time. 

Maybe he should see if Ashoka was free for a chat, she was always fun to talk to and he enjoyed her company. Just as he got up he heard a knock at the door. When he opened the door, he saw Shrii was there with his new chest plate.

“Your replacement chest plate, sir”.

“Thanks Shrii”. Shrii nodded and went back to his cart of supplies.

Rex took the chest plate out of it’s bag and looked at it. It was somehow even shinier than anything he had seen on an actual shiny, though he could see that he was leaving visible fingerprints on it. He should probably roughen it up a bit to make it look decent. He didn’t even know why it came in that bag. It was kriffing armor, it’s not fragile. But oh well, at least he had something to do today.

He went outside of his cabin towards the hangar. Once there, he walked up one of the catwalks used for boarding larger ships. He checked to see if anyone was down there. There wasn’t. He walked back a few meters and put the chest plate on the ground, with the outside down and sat down behind it. Then, he pushed. The chest plate slid off the catwalk, onto the floor 10 meters below.

Then, he heard a thud. That didn’t sound like plastics hitting durasteel. Then, he heard Fives’ distressed voice “Commander? Are you okay?” And he ran. He didn’t hear a response while he was running so he sped up. When he reached Ashoka, she was laying on the ground next to his (now less shiny) chest plate. Fives was checking her pulse and Rex noticed a dark bruise forming on top of her head, right between the montrals. Kriff, he was definitely going to get in trouble for that. He knelt down at her side, too panicked to properly react.

“Ashoka are you okay?” He asked.

She moved slightly when she heard his voice. Rex moves to slap her cheek in an attempt to wake her up (like he did after his brothers got stunned) but he felt like he needed to be extra careful with her so he practically cupped her face instead.

“Ashoka, can you hear me?”

She opened her eyes. Thank the force. He let go of her face and she sat up

“Yeah, I’m fine. Head hurts. What happened?”

“Yeah, _Captain_ ”, Fives said in an angry tone “what happened?”

“I’m sorry, sir. I was trying to rough up my armor a little bit and I thought the sector was clear. I didn’t see you walking there, I’m so sorry”

Ashoka stared straight into his eyes for a second or so, but it was enough for him to notice how beautiful her eyes are. Then he noticed the pale blue-red bruise on her head and he winched. “Why would you roughen up your armor?” She asked.

“To make it less shiny” he said, apologetically.

Without a word, Ahsoka got up and walked towards the toolbox nearest to her. She got out sandpaper and a sturdy looking wrench, which she handed to Rex.

“Maybe this’ll be more effective and safer” she said with a smile. Force, she was so cute. Wait, he shouldn’t be thinking that.

“If you need anything else, just grab it. It’s my toolbox, so don’t worry about anyone else needing the tools right now. Put them back when you’re done though. I’ll be on the bridge annoying Skyguy” she said before walking off.

“Thanks, Ahsoka” Rex called after her, still confused. She turned around and smiled at him “no problem, Rex” and walked through the doors.

Rex grabbed his armor of the ground and got to work. He started with the sandpaper. It was the extra rough kind, and it did a great job of making his armor less shiny. He was really thankful he had such a great Commander. Ahsoka hadn’t gotten mad at him for accidentally knocking her out like the idiot he is. He wasn’t stupid, he know most superior officers weren’t so forgiving. He could’ve been reconditioned for that. Then he realized that they had both used first names. That was new. He didn’t even know why he was breaking protocol like that.

And why it hadn’t felt wrong. Referring to his brothers by their names was against regs as well, but he never felt like that was wrong. They are his family. But maybe she was too. He had been talking about his brothers when he told Cut that his family was elsewhere, but he realized that it would never have been like this without Ahsoka. She made him feel special, and he was sure his brothers felt the same way. She always treated them like unique and valuable human beings. That’s why he and his brothers loved her so much, right? She was just that. A person who respected them and his commanding officer. He wasn’t in love with her. He wasn’t thinking about her smile, her eyes, how soft her hands were that one time he’d actually touched them without gloves on a few occasions. He remembered the way Cut grabbed Suu’s hand, and how proudly he had introduced himself with her last name. But he and ahsoka weren’t like that. He was her captain, and referring to himself as hers felt oddly right. Deep inside he knew how he felt about her, but he wouldn’t admit it. Not to himself, and not to her.


	7. Wait for our future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post battle of Endor, Rex attends Anakin’s funeral and reunites with Ahsoka. Anakin shows up as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally finished it. Hope ya’ll like it.

The forest floor was littered with bodies dressed in white plastoid, but Rex no longer felt bad while looking at them, walking over the battlefield to look for survivors. Part of him knew that the legion he had just fought was lik the 501st, even though his brothers in blue and white ABS had been replaced by idiots in shiny white PLA long ago. He knew these were probably 501st, though he wasn’t 100% sure. Vader was part of this battle, and the 501st was never far behind, so it wasn’t unlikely. He didn’t feel sorry for them at all though. These weren’t his brothers, and the 501st was still the most elite battalion. The civvies who were in it for the pay lacked the motivation to make it this far. These soldiers had genuinely believed in the empire and willingly joined the army. He didn’t feel bad for them. 

Instead, he felt oddly peaceful in the remains of the battle of Endor. He had taken out the shield generator, and the rebels had blown up the Death Star. Luke had told them that both Vader and the Emperor were dead over comm, but he hadn’t seen the boy yet. But that could wait, Luke was probably safe. Everyone was safe. The galaxy would finally know peace, and the only small regret he had was that he wasn’t the one to kill the Emperor. Part of him knew that revenge wasn’t the answer, but he wanted revenge after what Palpatine had done to him, his brothers, Ahsoka, the Jedi, the republic and the entire galaxy. Including the separatists. Yes, he had genuinely gotten to the point of feeling slightly sorry for the separatists. But he had gotten his revenge. He had been on the mission and played an essential role, and now he was finally at peace. 

He suddenly noticed a fire between the trees. Cautiously, he moved in the direction of the flames. When he arrived, there was an opening in the trees. In the middle, there was a large fire. And across the fire he could see Luke, staring into the flames.

“Hey kid, what are you up to?” Rex called.

Luke startled but calmed down when he recognized Rex.

“Hello commander. I’m fine, but I’d actually prefer to be alone right now” Luke said as he stepped between Rex and the flames. Rex instinctively looked past him and noticed what was in the flames.

“Is that Darth Vader?” Rex said in surprise. Luke was silent and Rex noticed that the young man looked like he was about to cry.

“Are you okay kid?” He asked.

Luke looked Rex straight into his eyes and said “no, I’m not. I know that most people would be happy to see Darth Vader dead, but I’m not. He was my father, Anakin Skywalker. I felt it in the force. He turned back to the light when he threw the emperor down the reactor shaft. Then he told me that I was right and that there was still good in him. And then he died in my arms. I just wish I got to spend more time with him”

Rex didn’t know what to say. He’d always suspected that Luke was the General’s son (in fact, he’d been pretty sure about that), but he hadn’t known that Darth Vader used to be his General. He still couldn’t believe it. His General was so different from this Sith. Maybe it was a force thing. Just like how the light side was different from the dark side. Rex looked at Luke. He wasn’t as close to the boy as he’d have liked. This had been the first mission they had together, mostly because the rebels were trying to be careful with him and preferred him in high command instead of on the frontlines. They had even tried to promote him multiple times, but he’d started to refuse them after his promotion to commander to keep fighting. He hadn’t known how to tell the kid that he knew his father. Might as well just tell him now, he decided.

“I’m sorry for your loss” he said, and Luke visibly calmed down a little.

“Thanks for not judging me for mourning him” Luke said.

“No problem, kid. He would’ve been proud of you.” Luke just gave Rex a confused look.

“I was your father’s second in command during the clone wars.” Rex clarified.

Luke just looked at him in awe. ”You knew my father?”

“I did. If you want to hear some stories about him, I’d be more than happy to oblige. He’d prefer to be remembered for who he was before the empire”

* * *

After a couple of stories (including some from Luke about his Jedi training and finding out Leia was his sister) Luke’s stomach started to rumble, so Rex told him to just get some food and promised to watch the funeral pyre. When Luke was gone, Rex stared into the flames. They had started to die out and the armor was still there, barely affected by the flames. It was probably fire proof. He also didn’t smell the signature smell of burning flesh. Well, he did but it was too weak to be coming from this fire. It was probably the Ewoks cooking up some kind of meat. Still, he’d have to check if the body had actually burned. He grabbed a thick branch and pushed the leg with it. The thick, synthetic fabric gave way as if the armor was empty. The whole suit felt too light to contain an actual body when he pushed the sides. It was empty then. Weird.

Just as he was wondering if he should tell Luke, he spotted a white form between the trees, watching him closely. As soon as he spotted her, the figure stepped out into the light and took of her hood.

“Cyare!” He said as he recognized his wife. She practically pounced on him and straddled him before he could get up. She kissed him on the lips and pulled him close to her, even though his armor was dirty and rough. He wore the standard rebel trooper gear now, as his phase 1 had suffered too much battle damage and had been retired. He let his arm wrap around her back while the other grabbed the base of her skull, just beneath the back lekku, gently rubbing the area. She moved her kissing to the side of his face and whispered “I’ve missed you” into his ear. 

“I’ve missed you too” he said as he grabbed the tip of her back lekku with his other hand.

She noticeably startled at that, and he smiled. He squeezed the appendage again, hoping for a similar reaction. Instead, she started pushing his hands off of her. Her eyes were fixated on something behind him. He immediately pushed her out of his lap and drew his blasters before he saw what had caught her attention.

“I see you two are enjoying my funeral” the pale blue apparition said. 

“Skyguy? What... how?” Ahsoka said as she got up. She looked towards the fire, noticed the burnt armor in the pyre and blushed even harder. “Sorry, I hadn’t noticed’ 

“It’s okay Snips. I’m just glad you’re happy” his general said as he looked at Rex. He immediately holstered his blasters and stood at attention.

“At ease, Captain”

“Actually, he’s a Commander now” Ahsoka pointed out.

“Congratulations on your promotion. I always knew you’d make a great Marshal Commander”

“Thank you, sir” Rex said, still unsure how his General was there and why he looked like he didn’t age a day since he last time he saw him over 23 years ago. 

“Actually, he’s a regular Commander. But at least the rebellion promoted him”

General Skywalker looked at his former padawan, and then at his former captain. “Sorry, I forgot” he said sheepishly

“It’s okay sir. I’m glad I got to stay with Torrent Company till the end”

“Yeah... about that. Rex, I’m so sorry about the whole order 66 thing. I don’t know what happened. I suddenly lost control of myself. I know that’s no excuse”

Rex didn’t know what to say. Protocol said he had to tell his General that it was alright, but it wasn’t. And it never would be. But he knew his General wasn’t really himself at the time. He eventually settled on “Thanks for the apology, sir”

The General just nodded.

“I know it wasn’t you Skyguy. You were gone from the force after order 66. I could only feel you vaguely when I was physically near Darth Vader, and he felt different. I knew you weren’t the same person” she said as she tried to hug her former master. She went straight through him since he had no physical matter anymore, but he still tried to wrap his arms around her too, putting his hands into her lekku. Probably just an accident and she didn’t seem to notice, so he didn’t really care.

“Thank you so much for taking care of her, Rex” his General said. This time, he could sincerely say that it was no problem.

General Skywalker walked through Ashoka and hugged him too. He stepped back and looked at Rex’s face. Rex saw him searching his face and suddenly he felt very self conscious about how old he had gotten.

“Can I try something?” The General asked.

“Of course, sir” he said without hesitation.

His General lifted his hand to Rex’s forehead and this time, Rex could feel the touch. It didn’t feel like regular human touch. Instead, it felt like pure energy. A bit like being healed with the force, but much more intense and through his entire body. He also felt a strange pulling sensation on his skin and muscles. Through general Skywalker, he saw Ahsoka’s eyes grew wide.

“There, I fixed it. It’s good to see you actually look 36. You deserve it” Skywalker said. 

“Sir?” Rex asked.

“I fixed the accelerated aging. You’re actually 36 now. Just... please don’t fight in a third war. I didn’t reverse the accelerated aging for you to die in a war at age 40”

Rex couldn’t really believe it. There was no way to reverse the accelerated aging. The Kaminoans might’ve been able to stop it, but they wouldn’t do that for a clone and the republic hadn’t ordered them to do it. They might have after the war, but that didn’t happen for obvious reasons. But one look at his wife revealed that it was true. She looked at him in awe. All he could get out was a very confused “Thank you, sir”

“No problem, you deserve it for saving my padawan when I could not. And sorry about the beard, I can’t regenerate dead tissue so you’ll have to grow out the white hair”

Rex was about to say that the beard thing really didn’t matter, but Ahsoka hugged her former master again so he kept quiet.

“Thank you so much, Skyguy” 

“It’s no problem, Snips. Like I said, he deserves it and I wouldn’t want you to go through losing a lost one. That stuff hurts.”

Rex knew he was talking about senator Amidala, who he knew had died at the end of the clone wars. The news had said her child had died with her, but he’d known that wasn’t true when he met Luke and Leia.

“We met your children, Sir. Leia looks just like her mother, but I knew she was yours by the way she talks and acts. And he looks just like you and has your piloting skills, but his mother’s knack for diplomacy. I told Luke you’d be proud of him.”

The General just stared at him. “How do you know about any of this?” 

“Rex has eyes, Skyguy” Ahsoka said.

“Yes, you were quite obvious. I’d be surprised if your captain didn’t know” another voice said. Rex turned around. Behind him stood General Kenobi, looking 40 years older than he did during the clone wars and also blue and translucent

“Our secrecy was foolproof!” General Skywalker exclaimed.

Rex held back the impulse to facepalm. General Kenobi did not. Ashoka just slapped him through the back of his head. 

“Anyway,” General Kenobi said, “I think it’s time we’d visit your son, Anakin. You tired yourself out quite a bit with reversing Rex’s aging and I assume you’d want to see him before you have to disappear again to rest.“

General Skywalker nodded. “Good point, Master. I’ll see you two again later” he told Rex and Ahsoka and he disappeared. So did General Kenobi.

Alone again, he turned to Ahsoka. “So... what do you want to do now?”

“Finishing the funeral feels too weird now that Skyguy is apparently a ghost. And is seems like the fire died out anyway, so we should just leave the armor for Luke to bury. Let’s just get some food. Whatever the Ewoks are cooking up smells delicious”

“Sounds great, though I’m mostly looking forward to us checking out what I look like as a 36 year old more thoroughly later tonight”

“So am I, cyare” she said, as she kissed him again before they walked towards the party together with their arms around each other


End file.
